The use of solid inflexible materials for penetration-protective applications is well known. Many metallic and ceramic materials have been developed for these applications. Additional there are a wide range of fiber based flexible webs that have protective properties with respect to potential penetrators of all types. Woven and laminated high strength fiber has wide application for protective garments and other products. There has been little work in creating high performance composite material systems that consist of solids and fiber webs in assembled combinations. There are many penetrator-protective applications that have been shown to require the hardness and toughness that the solids provide. The fiber based webs are preferred because the fiber provides for a degree of flexibility and compliance that is highly desirable for some users.
Among the prior art, Harpell's U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,280 provides a comprehensive description of a multi-layer, multi-axis fiber structure for penetration resistance, and further describes various compositions and materials for rigid bodies of various geometry sizes and patterns that can be attached in a multi-layer, overlapping pattern that will enhance the protective qualities of the structure or panel. Harpell discloses that the fiber layers can be attached together by various means, and that the rigid bodies can be attached by various means including adhesives, bolts, screws, staples and mechanical interlocks to and within the flexible fabric layers. Harpell speaks to geometric patterns of rigid bodies and seams in multiple directions in the layered structure for flexibility. Harpell also mentions that rigid planar bodies may be attached to the fabric at points away from their edges, allowing the edges to separate from the fibers during flexing.